


A kiss to distract

by UndeadRobins



Series: 50 kisses [11]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Multi, Overhearing Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: There are some things Bai Yutong never wanted to overhear. And at the top of that list is his sister having sex.
Relationships: Bai Qingtang/Gongsun Zhe, Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Series: 50 kisses [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877776
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	A kiss to distract

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one of a series of 50 kisses prompts, in which the prompt is now the title.
> 
> Thank you to R for this one, who joined me in my spiral into this ridiculous scenario that left us both breathless from laughing at the ideas of this. And thank you to Gao Hanyu, who plays Bai Yutong, for giving us so many ridiculous faces that it was easy to imagine what the expression on Bai Yutong's face might look like.

“They’re in my office. I can hear them. They’re in there.”

Zhan Yao doesn’t think Bai Yutong has ever been scared like this before. He’s panicking so much he’s actually sweating, and his eyes are as wide as saucers. His hands are even shaking, and that’s something he’s never ever seen from Yutong before. The two of them are holed up in Zhan Yao’s office, Yutong on the reclining armchair, curled up with his arms around his knees.

“I’m sure it’s fine. They’re not doing anything.” Zhan Yao is trying to placate his partner, even though he’s almost as disturbed. “And even if they do, we’ll completely disinfect the whole place before you have to go in there. It will be alright.”

Although it’s not really the germs that are the issue here; the noises are intensifying and he’s having a hard time concentrating himself. 

Yutong stares at him, the wide-eyed expression now replaced by a terrified one that makes him look as though he might start crying any minute. “My sister is having sex in my office,” he hisses. “How can anything ever be alright again?”

Zhan Yao doesn’t want to point out that it was Yutong’s fault for offering his office in the first place. After all, it was only offered as a private place for Gongsun and Qingtang to finish their argument. No one could have known it would end up like… this.

A particularly heavy thud hits the adjoining wall, followed by a loud high-pitched moan that could only come from Qingtang. Zhan Yao winces, even as Yutong clamps his hands over his ears. On the plus side, it did sound like they were nearly finished…

Deciding that a distraction might be the best option, especially as Gongsun was also apparently a bit of a screamer, Zhan Yao climbs onto the armchair with Yutong, sitting on his lap, despite the fact that the chair was only designed for one person. Yutong immediately wraps his arms around Zhan Yao, pulling him as close as possible. 

The kiss might have been initiated for distraction purposes, and definitely isn’t aimed at getting either of them too worked up, but it’s no less perfect. And at least when they start whispering nonsense at each other, their heads close together, clinging to each other, it blocks out the rather climactic sounds coming from next door.


End file.
